Harry Potter and the Soul Keeper
by Wild Phoenix Child
Summary: I durno just have a look
1. Default Chapter

The Things that make us Happy  
  
Chapter 1  
The Good the Bad and the Painful  
  
It was a warm summers evening and everything seemed perfect to most of the residents of Privit Drive, aside from the odd bill to pay or the odd cat going missing, life was simple. But there was one family with an exception, one family out of the norm, this family had abnormal ness within their walls, something they tried to hide. This something had a name. This something was Harry Potter. Orders of Dumbledore didn't allow Harry Potter out of his house. This didn't suit Harry much, and despite the events of last year Harry Potter was once again being left in the dark something he hated more than being locked inside to brood on thoughts that had plagued him since the age of one right through to this present day, of Death, Sorrow, Pain, Loss and Voldemort. This alone wasn't something anyone should have to think about for to long at a time and for Harry Potter it was much worse, the young wizarding teenager had been through so much, lost so much and gained so little. And it was after his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Voldemort really took his toll on Harry, seeing visions, feeling his emotions, and being led to his Godfathers death in false pretences, and for Harry has no parents to speak of losing his father substitute obviously hurt him more that anyone could imagine. Aside from the fact that his godfather was now dead, Harry had even bigger things to deal with, after his semi defeat of Voldemort as a baby, Harry has always wondered why Voldemort, the most powerful wizard of the age, came for a little baby. He was brought to the grim reality by Dumbledore after demanding to know the truth of his past present and future, a prophecy was made concerning Voldemort and of a boy born to those who have three times defied him, Voldemort would mark the boy as an equal (Harry was marked, with a lightning bolt scar) neither Voldemort or the boy could live at the same time, and Harry either had to kill Voldemort or be killed himself, not a good option at the time, but as the long days grew longer and the nights as well the thought didn't seem so bad anymore. Harry Potter lay on his musty old bed, dreaming of nothing and thinking of nothing. Staring up at the ceiling had become a favourite pastime of the young wizard, the occasional meal downstairs, and the occasional toilet break did nothing to deter Harry from his Ceiling Staring, He had no potions homework to tackle, no History of Magic homework to busy himself with Harry had nothing to do, he was however waiting for his OWL results, which incidentally were due any day now and if truth was told, it was really the only thing to keep him going, with no letters from his friends to speak of, or for a matter of fact no letters from the Order either, which discouraged him to the greatest extent especially since he had been sending regular letters to Lupin and Tonks, they had never once responded. Harry sighed, the cracks in his whitewash ceiling added up to 24. Not that Harry needed to count again; he had counted at least 100 times. "Boy! Dinner, get your sorry behind down here now!" shouted the purple faced Uncle Vernon from the Downstairs of the Dursleys household. "Coming, Uncle Vernon" said Harry with another much larger sigh. He got up and walked over to his door, tomorrow was his birthday, and surprisingly enough Harry wasn't in the least looking forward to it. Harry cast one more drowsy, dazed and ill look over his meek bedroom, and wished, as he had done every night before, that he was somewhere else.  
  
Mr Potter was in for a big surprise that night.  
  
I own nothing to do with Harry Potter because if I did, I would be the one living in all the castles, oh yea and the 6th book would becoming out VERY soon, I do however own the plot to my story, Something NOBODY can take away from me!!!!!  
  
REVIEW ME!!!!!! 


	2. Happy Sorrow

Demise  
  
Hey people! Look I need reviewers. please!  
Hey own nothing, except the plot and my computer!  
  
Knock  
Knock  
Knock  
Harry bolted up out of his bed, it had been 7 hours since he had gone to  
bed, and it was 4.00 in the morning, he was hardly expecting a knock at his  
door.  
He grabbed his wand, utter fear grabbed hold of his senses, as he made his  
way to the doorway, where the recurrent knocking was coming from.  
Knock  
Knock  
Knock  
"Oh Merlin" whispered the anxious Harry, as the door slowly creaked open,  
in a desperate attempt to salvage himself he threw himself across the bed,  
to hide underneath it.  
"Potter!" said a growling voice  
"Harry? Harry are you in here?" said another kind and comforting one  
"He is hiding, pathetic boy"  
"Severus please!"  
"Potter!"  
Harry now had to face the humiliation of crawling out from under his bed to  
face, his ex defence against the dark arts teacher, an auror and his  
potions master.  
"I knew it, save your own skin Potter, as always" whispered Snape  
"He acted as anyone would Severus" resorted Lupin who was know staring  
warmly at Harry who was picking himself up off the floor.  
"Come on now Potter we have to act fast!" snarled Moody his eye turning it  
its socket  
"Shall I order them now Alastor?" whispered Snape, an unusual glint in his  
eyes  
"Yes, yes that would be best now. Now Alastor now.Time is precious" said  
Lupin who appeared to be talking to himself rather that Moody, Snape  
meanwhile had glided out of Harry's room, for what reason Harry didn't  
know.  
"Grab your broom Harry, nothing else, just grab your broom" hurried Lupin  
"Professor, where are we going?" inquired Harry who was just standing there  
looking bemused  
"Grimmauld Place, hurry along Harry!" the urgency in Lupin voice was  
showing now. Moody was standing over by Harry's window looking out into  
Surrey and from what Harry could see was examining the Park where Dudley  
and his gang had beaten up ten year olds the past summer. Harry ran over to  
his trunk and pulled out his pride and joy, his international standard  
broom. His Firebolt. Under his breath Moody was counting, "30, 29, 28."  
Lupin was now in the process of pushing Harry to beside Moody, and  
whispering in Harry's ear "Now understand Harry, you need to get on your  
broom and fly with me and Moody to the park, there we are going to meet  
your advanced guard again, stay high, I'm going to disillusion you now."  
With a wave of Lupins wand and a quick tap on the head for Harry, he felt  
the familiar sensation of an egg being cracked on his head.  
"10, 9, 8."  
"Ready Harry!"  
"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"  
And they took off into the night.  
The wind swept Harry's hair, he felt as though this feeling of flying would  
never come again, after Umbridge had banned him last year. Yet through all  
the happiness that came with riding his Firebolt, there was something  
nagging in the back of his mind, something uneasy.  
"DIVE!" Shouted Moody  
And they did  
Falling.. Falling.Falling, and descended swiftly upon the grass  
Two flashes of white light came from within the bushes; Tonks came running  
out of it. "Happy Birthday Harry!" she said, and it was then Harry realised  
that it was his birthday, and he had forgotten for another year.  
Another two flashes of light and then Minerva McGonagall came out of  
another bush, but in her tabby cat animagus form, when she had transformed  
back into her human self she smiled at Harry and handed him an envelope,  
which was concealed, within her robes.  
Mr Harry Potter  
OWL RESULTS  
School - Hogwarts  
House - Gryffindor  
Head of House - Minerva McGonagall  
  
Career Choice - Auror  
  
Mr Potter  
Enclosed are your OWL results, congratulations on your  
scores.  
  
Professor Tofty  
Board of Education  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - O  
Charms - E  
Transfiguration - E  
Potions - E  
History of Magic - A  
Divination - P  
Care of Magical Creatures - O  
Astronomy - A  
Overall OWL scoring  
O - 2  
E - 1  
A -1/2  
P, D and T - O  
Your Total score - 11  
Congratulations  
  
Harry unfolded a second piece of parchment that was in the envelope  
  
Mr Harry James Potter  
Congratulations, on you're scoring. You have been given the option of  
taking the following classes  
DADA  
Transfig  
Charms  
CoMC  
The following classes are also open to those who obtain more that 10 OWL  
Results  
Duelling  
The Dark Arts, learning and using  
Ministry Services  
Thank you again Mr Potter  
Minerva McGonagall  
Head of Gryffindor house  
  
P.S - It has come to my attention that you did not get the grade for  
Potions, Miss Tonks will be proceeding with those classes with you during  
school hours  
  
NO NEW BOOKS NEEDED  
  
Harry grinned, he has achieved something worthwhile for himself at last,  
and he did it all alone, with only some help from Hermione.  
"Well done Mr Potter" said McGonagall proudly "Second in Gryffindor!"  
Harry didn't notice that several other people were around him now. 


End file.
